


Stubborn Mouths: Humans in Translation (Art)

by Errantry (Hecateae)



Series: Collaboratives [4]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: 2014, Art, Disability Big Bang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecateae/pseuds/Errantry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Stubborn Mouths: Humans in Translation as part of the 2014 Disability big bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubborn Mouths: Humans in Translation (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stubborn Mouths: Humans In Translation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150601) by [Hannah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah/pseuds/Hannah). 



> For [Disability Big Bang 2014](http://cripbigbang.dreamwidth.org/) on Dreamwidth.

  
  


> Image shows a close up of Garak and Bashir holding hands. Text: Stubborn Mouths: Humans in Translation, Story by Hannah, Art by Paradigm-Shift (Dreamwidth handles)

* * *

  
  


> An icon slowing a piece of lemon cake and a fork

Julian kept smiling, joking, passing out cake to everyone else before taking a slice for himself, ate two bites and praised everything about it before putting it down to get to the presents. When he almost dropped the first thing he picked up and barely managed to grab it, he laughed with everyone else, and after he unwrapped it, wrapped both his hands around Hala’s and shook it while he beamed at her.

Whether he intended to or not, he got to Jadzia’s gift last. She passed it over, telling him, “This one’s mine,” and he thanked her before he even opened it up. When he did, his confusion was so blatant she had to laugh again.

“And – what’s this?”

“Museums,” she said. “A bunch of them. There’s art, science, modern design and technology, mostly Human but there’s one from Trill I think you’ll like. And I’m not just saying that.”

  
  


> Interiors of different art galleries (MOMA, National Gallery, respectively)

  
  


> A foggy day in London Town. Fall. Julian and Garak take their time walking along the Thames River and seeing the sights.

“Welcome to London,” Julian said with a smile.

“So this is your city.” 

“It is.” He climbed up onto the bottom railing of the fencing running by the river, leaning as far over the water as he could, kicking up his heels so he rested without any feet on the ground. “I haven’t lived here since I was eighteen, but I still think of it as home. Former capital of the British Empire, current home of the Williams-Bashir Design Agency, still a major center and player within Earth culture and politics, with a current population of approximately twenty-two million. This is the River Thames, England’s longest extant river, home to a variety of birds, fish, mammals, and other wildlife – we’re coming to high tide right now, you can see the currents shifting.”

“Fascinating.” Nothing he didn’t already know from his background research on Julian; still, it was often a pleasure to hear him ramble enthusiastically. “So you grew up here?”

“In the city, yes. Not right around here – I grew up in Westminster, which is over that way,” he pointed up the river, still leaning over but balancing on just one hand and his own sense of proprioception, and though he didn’t wobble or even shake, Garak took a half-step forward the moment he let go of the railing, “we could go see it, if you’d like. I didn’t plan anything in particular for today, only that I’d take you someplace with a horizon line less than three hours away from the station.”


End file.
